


The one with a church boy Cas

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bad Boy Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel is nineteen years old, Church Boy Castiel, Dean is Nineteen Years Old, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Churchboy!cas badboy!dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty talk

Dean’s parents practically dragging him to the church with them one sunny Sunday. Dean plans on making it clear to them that he does not want to be there, at all! That is until he sees a gorgeous choir boy singing in the middle of 15 other boys and yes, Dean knows it’s a massive cliche but the guy looks like an angel sent from heaven. An angel sent for Dean to corrupt.

Suddenly going to the church isn’t that bad and Dean surprises his parents by sitting in the front row. Every single Sunday Dean keeps sending hungry looks to the one choir boy with the messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes, winking at the boy and spreading his legs suggestively, running his hand over his crotch when he knows he is watching. The blush that constantly colors the cute guy’s face is adorable. Dean wants to make those cheeks redden even more.

One Sunday Dean tells his parents that he will walk back home from church instead of driving back with them in their car. He makes an excuse of lovely weather and needing some fresh air. With a shrug his parents leave with Sam, leaving Dean alone in the churchyard. He leans against the big stone wall, waiting for the church boys to come out.

Finally, a group of young men exits the church. Dean spots the head of messy dark hair immediately. When their eyes meet Dean motions the boy to come over to him, and after hesitating for two seconds the blue eyed boy walks over to him with flushed cheeks.

“Hi angel” Dean smirks and winks as soon as the blushing boy stops in front of him.

“Who are you?” he asks shyly, quickly letting his eyes travel up and down Dean’s body before looking at him in the eyes.

“Dean is the name, just so you know what to scream later.” Dean’s smirk grew even wider as the other boy blushes harder.

“What do you want from me?” he asks shyly but he doesn’t sound annoyed, his tone is more curious than anything else.

“A lot of things. The main thing I’m after is probably pretty obvious.” Dean lets his eyes roam over the other boy’s body, making him squirm.

“I’m not that easy,” he informs him. Dean chuckles, lifting his hands up as surrender.

“Never thought you'd be”

“Oh really? So you didn’t just think that you could flirt a little with the innocent church boy and I’d just open my legs to you as soon as you asked me to?” the guy cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Actually,” Dean leaned closer to whisper into his ear, “I was hoping you’d be the one spreading my legs.” Dean leaned back away to shoot a suggestive look to him. Something in the choir boy’s look changed.

“Castiel.” the boy said suddenly.

“What?”

Castiel leaned in to whisper into Dean’s ear.

“Just so you know what to scream later,” Castiel smirked.


	2. Round one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jfc please more churchboy!cas and badboy!dean or just continue the other one

After talking to each other for the first time Dean, being the dick he is, tries to get into Cas’s pants immediately but Cas just informs him that he has charity work to be done so he doesn’t have time right now.

They exchange phone numbers and Cas promises to contact him when he has time. Later that night Dean sends him several pictures of his hard, leaking cock and of himself fingering his ass, telling Cas how much he wants him to fuck him.

Cas answers his messages with sarcastic comments but in reality, he gets hard in seconds as he looks at the pictures. He ends up jerking off to them, and if he sends Dean a picture of his stomach covered in his cum, well, no one but Dean will ever know.

They text back and forth every single day, mostly just talking dirty to each other and sending nudes, but a time or two they actually talk about something normal like work or school and Dean has to admit that it’s pretty nice too.

The next Friday when Dean is getting ready to a party he receives a picture of Cas’s hard cock, with “come over” and an address. Dean forgets all about the party as he hurries to his car and drives to the address Cas gave him.

As soon as he knocks on the door Cas opens it. He yanks Dean inside by the front of his jacket and slams him against the wall as he kicks the door shut, claiming Dean’s mouth with his, grabbing Dean’s ass roughly.

“Innocent choir boy, my ass.” Dean manages to chuckle between kisses. Cas growls at him to shut up, pulling him towards his bedroom. They both undress on their way there and when Cas pushes Dean down on the bed they both have only their underwear on.

Cas works Dean open quickly, his fingers rough and demanding but Dean loves it. His cock is hard, leaking against his stomach. He can’t keep quiet as Cas fucks his hole with his fingers. Dean is begging for more in no time and Cas smirks as he rolls on the condom. He pushes Dean’s legs up and over his shoulders.

Every last bit of Dean’s image of an innocent choir boy gets smashed as Cas fucks him into the mattress, his hips snapping faster and faster until Dean is screaming Cas’s name. Suddenly Cas pulls out, flips Dean on his stomach, immediately covering his body with his own and pushing back inside. From that position his cock feels even bigger and Dean is sure he won’t be able to walk straight for weeks.

With the way Cas’s cock pounds against his prostate Dean comes untouched quicker than he’d like to admit. Cas keeps fucking him through and after it, showing no sign of slowing down. Dean screams in pleasure until his voice goes rough, and finally Cas’s hips still as he comes hard, biting down on Dean’s shoulder to muffle his moans.

Cas falls next to Dean on the bed and stares to the ceiling, breathing hard and fast. Dean rolls to his back too, wincing a little as he turns.

“Holy shit, we have to do that again sometime.” Dean breathes out in awe.

“Give me five minutes,” Cas says. Dean turns to look at him with wide eyes.

“You can’t be serious!”

“I can and I am. We aren’t done yet.” Cas turns to look at him and Dean swallows hard. He isn’t sure how much more his ass can take but he is eager to find out.


	3. Round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, please details for round 2 of the church boys.... Drooling over the first posts!!

“You are an animal!” Dean gasps. Cas just smirks and chuckles.

“You don’t think you can take it?” Cas asks. Dean swallows hard.

“I can take it. I just need a minute.” Dean finally says. Cas just stares at him and nods. Dean rolls out of the bed and walks to the bathroom and what the hell, Cas’s room has it’s own bathroom? Fucking rich church people. Dean closes the door behind him so Cas can’t see him.

Dean walks straight to the sink. He splashes some cold water on his face. He is sweaty and sore and gross and he can’t believe Cas wants to fuck him again when he looks and smells like this.

Carefully Dean brings a hand to his own hole. Slowly he pushes two fingers in. It doesn’t hurt at all, even though Cas did quite literally fuck him into the mattress just a couple of minutes ago. His hole feels hot and a tiny bit puffy, still slick with lube but it doesn’t hurt.

Dean washes his hands, stretching his neck. He can do this, he can take that kind of pounding again. He wants it. No one has ever fucked him the way Cas just did and if he is offering to do it again right away Dean would be crazy to say no. His cock gives an interested twitch to the thought of getting fucked again. Dean smirks to himself in the mirror.

Showtime!

Dean walks back into the bedroom where Cas is already lazily stroking his now half-hard cock, his gaze drinking up all of Dean’s body as he walks towards the bed and crawls next to him.

“You wanna suck it?” Cas asks with a smirk, shaking his cock with his hand.

“Only if you suck mine.” Dean grins back. Cas shrugs and nods. Without saying a word he takes a grip of Dean’s hips and pulls him to lay upside down on the bed so that his cock is right in front of Cas’s face. He takes it into his mouth immediately. Dean gasps in surprise but shifts closer to Cas’s crotch. After giving his cock a couple gentle strokes he sucks it into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down.

Cas gets him hard in no time. His hand moves behind Dean to his hole. Dean moans around Cas’s cock when he pushes two lubed fingers into Dean’s still completely stretched out hole and starts fucking him with his fingers.

Dean had been worried about the second round hurting for no reason, as he now notices. It doesn’t hurt at all, Cas’s fingers feel freaking amazing and suddenly Dean can’t wait for Cas to replace them with his cock again. Dean lets Cas’s cock fall from his mouth.

“Fuck me!” Dean demands. Cas stops sucking him and turns to look at him. Dean is panting hard, biting his lip not to moan, thrusting his hips down the tiniest bit to meet with Cas’s fingers.

“Gladly.” Cas smirks, giving Dean’s cock a final lick and a tiny kiss, a fucking kiss on the head, he pulls his fingers out. He grabs a new condom and the lube from the bed. As soon as he has the condom on and lubed up he crawls on top of Dean, their feet between the pillows, their heads on the other end of the bed but none of that matters right now.

Dean opens his arms and legs for Cas, pulling him closer to himself as Cas lines himself up, gently pushing in.

“Still so fucking tight. I could literally fuck you all day and not get tired of it.” Cas growls against Dean’s ear, making him whimper. He starts thrusting in just like that, laying on top of Dean on the bed as Dean wraps his arms and legs around his body.

Cas starts slow but quickly picks up his pace. Then he is getting up to sit on his legs, pulling Dean's ass up into his lap to get even deeper. Dean grips the sheets next to his head as Cas starts to pound into him faster.

Dean is glad no one else is home, even though Cas didn’t tell him where his family is or when they might be back, but Dean is moaning and screaming so hard that if there was anyone else in the house with them they would hear him.

“Come here.” Cas pants, pulling Dean up into his lap. Cas shifts so that he is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed as Dean bounces up and down on his lap, his arms wrapped around Cas’s neck.

“Touch me. Cas, please.” Dean moans, his face rubbing against Cas’s hair.

Cas pushes his right hand between them, wrapping it around Dean’s leaking cock.

“Your cock is so wet, you are leaking pre-cum like crazy,” Cas smirks up at him, making Dean whimper.

“C-Cas. Touch me.” Cas starts to jerk him off in the rhythm of Dean’s movements on top of him. Dean throws his head back with a long, loud moan.

“Does it feel good, baby? You like that?” Cas asks. Dean can just barely nod.

“Fuck, so good. Fuck me harder, I want it harder.” Dean moans.

“I can’t in this position. You want me to fuck you from behind?” Dean’s eyes open. He looks at Cas and nods, his mouth open in a soundless moan.  
Cas helps him off of his lap and onto his hands and knees. To his surprise Cas slaps his ass, hard, and chuckles when he yelps.

“Fucking perfect ass. Next time I’m gonna eat your ass until you come just from that. Then I’m gonna fuck you just like this again and again.” Cas growls as he leans forward, pushing in again.

Cas gives him all but two gentle thrusts before he starts pounding into him so fast and rough that Dean moves up on the bed, screaming in pleasure as Cas fucks into him.

“Touch me! Touch me!” Dean screams. Cas chuckles behind him.

“You don’t think you can come untouched again?” Cas asks, not moving his hands from Dean’s hips.

“No! Cas please touch me please please please I need you to–” Dean’s breath catches in his throat as Cas wraps a tight hand around his cock and starts stroking him quickly.

“You are gonna come again like five minutes before I do, aren’t you?” Cas teases him.

“Fuck, shut up and fuck me!” Dean growls, looking over his shoulder at Cas who just smiles knowingly at him.

How is Dean supposed to hold back when Cas pounds against his prostate fast and hard and so perfectly? He can’t, no one could. Add Cas’s hand working over his cock into that and you have Dean Winchester coming very soon for the second time that day.

“Fuck, so close!” Dean breathes out, closing his eyes.

“Come for me, Dean. Wanna feel your tight little ass getting even tighter around me.” Cas speaks lowly. Dean whimpers right before his whole body goes stiff as he starts to come.

Cas fucks and strokes him all through his orgasm. When it’s over Dean has to pull Cas’s hand away from his cock because it’s getting too much, too sensitive.

“Can you still take it? I’m not gonna last much longer either.” Cas pants behind him. Dean can hear in his voice that if he told Cas to stop he'd stop immediately.

“Keep going, come inside me.” Dean pants, letting his upper body fall down against the bed. During their second round they have moved so that Dean suddenly notices a pillow close to his head. He pulls it against his chest, holding on to it for dear life as Cas keeps fucking him.

“Fuck, gonna come.” Cas moans. Three seconds later his hips still and his body falls forward, draping over Dean’s body. Dean can’t hold both of their weight up and together they collapse onto the bed as a panting, sweating mess.

After a minute Cas gets on his knees, slowly pulling out.

“Fuck, you should see your hole. It’s pulsing around nothing, it’s so fucking wide open, all shiny and swollen. It looks fucking amazing.” Cas breathes out in awe, gently dragging his finger around the rim, making Dean whimper.

“Cas…” Dean moans. Cas leans down to press a quick kiss right above Dean’s ass before crawling up the bed to lay next to him.

“You look so fucked out.” Cas chuckles when he looks at Dean. If Dean had the energy to roll his eyes, he would.

“Wonder why.”

“I’m just admiring my work.” Cas winks. “Give me a minute to breathe and I’ll help you clean up.” Cas sighs as he rolls onto his back.

“We gonna do this again sometime, right?” Dean asks, still holding on the pillow.

“Yeah, gimme five minutes.” Cas says with a straight face.

“No way…” Dean breathes out. Cas cracks up completely as he turns to look at Dean.

“Okay, I’m kidding this time. I got nothing left to give and besides, your ass looks like fucking it right now would be against some human right laws. You are good, don’t worry.” Cas pats his shoulder. Dean chuckles.

“You are a huge dork, you know that?” Dean grins at him.

“Hey, I wouldn’t call the guy who fucked you better than anyone else ever has, twice, a dork. I mean if you are hoping on getting this again sometime.” Cas teases.

“You are right. I feel blessed to have received your holy dick up my ass and for the possibility of receiving it again in the future.” Dean mocks him. Cas shoves at his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t have given it to you in the first place…” Cas mumbles but Dean rolls closer to him, pulling him against his body.

“You should have given it to me sooner. And you should give it to me again, umm let’s sayy…” Dean moves a hand to touch his own hole again, wincing slightly to how sensitive it feels, “next Wednesday?” Dean asks and Cas chuckles.

“I’ll come get you after my choir practice then, so around seven. Okay?”

“Deal.”


End file.
